


Say Yes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting a love note from a cute guy is hard enough without five other voices bickering over what you should do with it. Also known as; Keith has voices in his head that won't stop having opinions on things.





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyanve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanve/gifts).



It wasn’t that Keith heard voices. Well, it was kind of that he heard voices. It was just – well – there was nothing _wrong_ with the voices. They were nice voices. They were helpful.

The downside of the voices was that they never wanted the same thing as each other. And to be entirely honest, while he was sure they were all lovely people, trying to share one body between six people was doomed to failure from the start.

Especially when he was staring at a love note from Takashi trying to figure out what to _do_ with it.

“Well, obviously, you go on a date with him!” Lance. Trying to get him laid. As per usual. “Bring a condom, everybody’s happy.”

“Not _everybody_ has sex on the _first date,_ ” Allura sighed from the back of Keith’s head. “Besides, Keith has more important things to focus on. It’s our last year of high school.”

“Which means he should have fun!”

“Pidge, you can’t take _all_ his tests for him.”

“I can try!”

Keith wondered, not for the first time, if he could lend his voices to somebody _else_ for an evening or two. Like babysitting, except with – if his research had gotten him anywhere – stray alters. Luckily, none of them took control for more than an hour or two, and usually to do stuff like write his exams or survive Gym class.

“What if he’s a creep?” Hunk asked nervously. Keith was inclined to agree with _him._ “Is it worth the risk?”

“Keith, which Takashi is this?”

 _The one who sits at the front,_ he mumbled to himself, and the five others. _The one with, um._

“With the Dorito proportions. Gotcha. So _definitely_ yes. Man, I’m not even corporeal and I’d ride him like a –“

“Lance!”

“Sorry, Shiro.” Beat. “It’s _true_ though.”

Keith closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against his locker. Two years. Two years he’d been dealing with them and they were still just as noisy as always. He’d go to a therapist, but he wasn’t crazy – and even if he was, it wasn’t like they were _bad._ A little distracting, yes. But it was hard to imagine that the very real, very three-dimensional people rattling around in his head were figments of his imagination.

 _Shiro?_ He asked. _What do you think?_

Shiro was the quietest – but Keith valued his advice the most. He always seemed to know what to say. The others were loud, rambunctious, paranoid, and so was Shiro, sometimes. But he was calming.

”I think you should go for it,” he said, a smile audible in his voice.

A throat cleared behind Keith, and he turned on his heel, hoping desperately nothing had come out of his mouth.

“Hey,” said Takashi with an awkward smile. “I, um – Hey.”

“Yes,” Keith fumbled out before he could lose his courage.

“Yes?”

“W-well, Takashi, I assume you’re asking me on a date. So yes.”

Takashi flushed a deep red, corners of his mouth twitching. “So I get to work out the details after a yes? Sounds good to me.” Then he added, “My friends call me Shiro.”

Shiro.

Well, Keith never said no to a coincidence. Signs were signs, after all – as peculiar as they might be.


End file.
